minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Magic
"The mischievous blood mage likes to have a little fun... 2016 Halloween Event exclusive item." Overview Blood Magic is an Exotic (previously reborn) tier furnace that was released on October 30th 2016. Blood Magic normally processes ores at 20x which makes it weaker (most of the time) than most other furnaces. When it processes 100 ores, a sequence occurs which sets it apart from all the other furnaces in Miner's Haven; it has a counter, which resets at 100 ores, for how many ores are processed. The counter starts off invisible but gradually becomes more visible as more ores go through the Blood Magic, bringing it closer to the 100th ore effect. The Blood Magic processes each hundredth ore at 300x orevalue, with some added effects. Means of Obtainment Users only had a week to get to get Blood Magic and it was extremely difficult for high life players to receive. This is due to the fact that many reborn items are available via rebirth. On top of that, Blood Magic was rarer than Dragon Blaster & Dreamer's Anguish. Low life players could get the Blood Magic really easily because there are only a few reborn items available to them. For more experienced players, this was much more difficult to acquire. Trivia * Although it only processes the 100th ore with powerful effects, this can be fixed by using remote mines before the furnace. For example, clicking a Dragonglass mine 33 times (3 ores per click) will lead up to the furnace awaiting a 100th ore. * Blood Magic is the first item in Miner's Haven to have an animation on the item itself (where the Witch dabs after the furnace processes 100 ores). The red containers also turn white for the time being. * The animation the Witch does is intentionally based off of the dance move "Hit the Dab" where a person would essentially recreate a sneezing position. Dabbing is still very popular in 2016. * Blood Magic is the first reborn item to be intentionally limited time. The first reborn item to be limited time at all was Sword God Shrine which was a weapon giver. Berezaa didn't have any intention on removing weapons until he did so in March. * When Berezaa was first testing out Witch's Brew/Blood Magic, he forgot to replace the thumbnail where the original was a front view of the furnace on a neon green base plate and had a background image of red blood cells, a troll thumbnail he created on a developer stream. * It should be noted that this furnace has several similarities to the Ore Tixicator. For instance, both produce duplicates of ores worth the same amount, and both are Exotics. * This item was anticipated for almost a month after release under the name Witch's Brew until Berezaa renamed the furnace in the middle of its developer stream. * Berezaa said Blood Magic would be equally rare for all lives but much lower life players had an easier time of obtaining it has they has less reborn items available to them. Players life 500+ had extreme difficulties obtaining it as rebirth prices were jacked up and was capable of receiving all rebirth items at the time. * If you listen carefully, it plays a distorted version of Claptrap, from Borderlands. * Blood Magic is tied at the second best furnace in terms of ore compatibility and multiplier at x300 (for 100th ore) with the Sakura Garden, the first being the Northern Lights, at x500 if capped. **Blood Magic also trumps the Heavenly Wisp (x200), Volcango (x150), and Eternal Journey (x100). * Ores that have been duplicated can be duplicated with this furnace again if 99 ores are processed before the ore goes in. * Blood Magic is the first exotic item to be obtained through Rebirth. * The Blood Magic cannot duplicate any ore. This is still not fixed as of 2/20/2017. * The Blood Magic can display the number 100 even if it got processed already. * The Blood Magic is not available on boxes during Exotic Day, along with Submitter Trophy and Golden Clover Blaster. Category:Furnace Category:Halloween Event 2016 Category:Exotic Category:Currently unobtainable Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Animated Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Medium